Ryu Burner
Balamb Garden Student Information: Burner, Ryu ---- "I'm a lone wolf, I walk the path of solitude without attachment to anyone or anything. I am a mercenary in training, a military warrior, to live is to be willing to fight & kill for what I believe in in-order to survive." ~ Ryu Burner (DarkRyu Burner) Personality A loner, a well trained soldier, & a man of honor. Ryu is kind hearted but often appears cold to those around him. Being part of a family with a military background Ryu's always been raised to fulfill certain expectations. Be a good man, show respect, fight for what you believe in, protect the innocent, and dont have attachments in a combat situation. Though Ryu is a strong and skilled warrior with a gunblade, he can't really show his softer nature to others. He finds comfort in Garden's Training Center either through fighting the monsters & improving his skills , or fulfilling his Bestiary Committe obligations & cataloging the numbers, types, and variaties of monsters that live within it 's gates. If you want to get to know him on a personal level the Triple Triad card game is the best way to do it, as it is the only true social activity he seems to enjoy letting down his guard to take part in. Like all boys his age of course there are crushes but he doesn't allow himself to explore these thoughts, not for the fear of attachment but because he is shy around the fairer gender and can not find the words to get himself involved. Character History Ryu was born in Winhill a quiet town south of Galbadia. His parents, Darkus & Julia, moved to Winhill from Balamb after getting married. Darkus was a SeeD soldier for Balamb in his youth and kept his household in strict military-like order, including teaching & raising Ryu to be a strong admirable young man. As the conflict with Galbadian soldiers & monster populations began to increase, Darkus moved back to Balamb with his wife Julia & son Ryu and enrolled young Ryu at the tender age of 10 into Balamb Garden. His father taught him everyday after studies and chores how to properly pull a trigger & swing a sword, resulting in Ryu becoming a very skilled Gunblade wielder. Darkus Burner, Ryu's father, was a member of Garden as a young boy when the events of the Galbadian Missile Strike and the Sorceress's return had taken place. He had been orphaned in Dollet when Galbadia invaded to take control of their Satellite unit, and was taken to Balamb Garden by SeeD where he would be safe since he had no other living relative in Dollet to watch over him. While he was not able to fight then as he grew older he did what he could in the name of peace for Balamb, fighting many battles against the Galbadian Soldier's who blindly continued their assaults against any town that stood fast against their desire to rule. He lost several good friends in combat against the Galbadian soldiers and against the Monster's & Machine's Galbadia's military forces had sent out to get a foothold against Balamb. Even with aid from Galbadia Garden's own SeeD & Students who had resisted the influence of the Sorceress the struggle was long & hard. Darkus met his wife Julia Mint (her name before marriage) when he was dispatched as a SeeD to Trabia Garden to help with the relief effort & reconstruction of their Garden after the Galbadian incident. Julia was not a member of Trabia Garden herself, but had volunteered to help cook and attend to the students & workers who were fighting the Monsters & rebuilding the Garden. The two of them fell in love with each other during a grand ball to celebrate Trabia Garden's reopening. After Darkus was given orders to return to Balamb Garden Julia decided to go with him playfully insisting he would need her around for when he got hurt. Eventually Darkus & Julia decided it was time to leave Balamb and though they knew the fighting was still going on in varius places in the Galbadian nation, they both decided that they could do more good in a small town where there were few who could fight. So they moved to Winhill a small quiet town near the southern most point of Galbadia where they settled down & started a family together. Julia went to work at Winhill's Hospital while Darkus offered to act as security for the town, fending off Monsters andother unwelcome intruders. Darkus was only 20 when he & Julia were blessed with their son Ryu, and he decided there & then he would make sure their son was tought the skills needed to defend himself. When Ryu turned 10 years old, his parents decided it was time to move to Balamb where Darkus attended Garden & learned to be a mercenary at. His parents purchased a house on the shore in Balamb Town, and enrolled their son into Garden. However they decided it would be better for Ryu's development to live in Garden where the instructor's would be able to give him the focus he needed. They didn't forget their son often visiting him at Garden & making sure he comes home for the holiday seasons. Normally while Garden only allows the orphans to live in the Dormitories, Ryu was given an acception because his parents offered to pay for tuition which benefits the Garden & its programs. The young boy always took his classes, training, & studies very seriously, and while the Instructors admired his determination & his focus they often worried he was being too serious. One instructor introduced Ryu to the Bestiary Committe where he would be able to continue his physical training and benefit Garden by observing & taking notes about the various monsters that populate the Training Center. http://ffviiirp.wikia.com/wiki/Bestiary_Committee# Ryu, himself, got involved in the Triple Triad game after watching some fellow class mates participating in a game during lunch period. Like all things Ryu took the game seriously (as far as learning how to play), but really opened up smiling & often laughing when he has a good match. - http://ffviiirp.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Club He spent his next few years balancing his training, his school activities, and his extracuriculars in order to maintain a structured sense of order in his life. A real soldier he obeys the orders he's given by Garden Staff, but is not so foolish as to blindly follow them always pondering to himself "Why" so he can adapt should the situations of things change. Ryu is now 18 and in the process of preparing for the SeeD exam to follow in his father's footsteps, while he is a handsome and strong young man Ryu lacks social skills & has trouble handling social situations where he is expected to be friendly & outgoing, especially around lovely young women. A lone wolf Ryu keeps himself emotionally distant from those around him , knowing the pain that can come from witnessing a friend die in combat thanks to his father's war stories. Sadly while Ryu is the son of a former SeeD he doesn't always understand why his family has decided so much of his life forhim, often becoming angry that he has to live alone at Garden while his family lives comfortably in Balamb Town. Because he keeps to himself only a very few know of his internal struggles with what he desires & what is expected of him, but all understand becoming SeeD is what his goal is regardless of what anybody else expects of him. There are so few of his fellow classman & even instructors that talk to him on a personal level that Ryu typically feels as if he is an outsider within Garden, keeping to himself silent & serious only really talking out when he's in class to expand his knowledge, and when he is not taking notes some can notice that he is sketching in his notebook modifications for his Gunblade & even monsters he has encountered in the T.C. being a part of the Bestiary Committe. 'Appearance' Ryu is your average male (human) student at balamb, fairly tall around 6'2", in good physical conditioning, his brown hair he keeps cut fairly short in almost a uniform fashion, and although he tends to be so quiet & to himself he keeps a healthy tan in his skin. Typically during classes & school functions Ryu is as most students are, he dresses in his School Uniform making sure it's always clean & pressed, keeping the metallic components polished, and taking time each & every day to shine his shoes. Very disciplined he wears only a few personal touches the primary one being his "Aurora" his GunBlade which he almost never lets out of his sight, and a pair of leather & mesh fingerless gloves. When Ryu is alone, out in Balamb Town, roaming around Garden when classes are not in session, or is just in the T.C. he tends to wear a different kind of attire than most are used to seeing. Dressing in a long, black, half sleeved trench coat, his gloved arms & hands exposed, semi-tight leather pants, black combat boots, & a military style tactical combat belt with spaces for field equipment & tactical items. The back of his coat embroidered with the Balamb Garden ensignia (minus the white background). When he is traveling through Balamb Town he tends to keep his "Aurora" in a metal black case so as to not cause trouble. Relationships Ryu, while cherishing the few people he's actually allowed himself to grow close to, keeps at an emotional distance. That's not to say he is without friends, he is just a lone wolf who doesn't want to involve others in his personal struggles or problems. But he fights tooth & nail for Balamb Garden and the students & faculty within. Aisha Tanaka - A 17 year old "Gun Slinger" 3rd year student who Ryu was instructed to escort around Garden Campus his 5th year. She is a member of the Garden Festival Planning Committe, a Gun Slinger, & a very cheery out going person. Suprisingly naive about being taught to be a mercenary she's stuck by Ryu's side as often as possible trying her hardest to open him up, even taking interest in the Triple Triad card game (when it doesn't conflict with classes or planning the year's Garden Festival. Her personality is a polar opposite of what Ryu's is, but that is one of the odd reasons he does not mind being around her on occasion. A very "Bubbly" individual what few members of Garden's staff, who have remained over the last thirty years since the defeat of the Sorceress Ultimecia, have occsionally called her "Lil Selphie" because they are so reminded of the Trabia transfer who helped to defeat the previous Sorceress. Ryu just calls her "The Lost Kitten" when he doesn't call her by name, because of her ever present curiosity & spunky spirit. - http://ffviiirp.wikia.com/wiki/Aisha_Tanaka Amber Serenity - A 19 year old "Gun Slinging" young woman who is part of the Bestiary Committe. Ryu spends a great deal of time with her as she's one of his oldest & closest friends, and one of the only students who he has absolute trust in. She could be considered one of the only poeple who he would willingly trust to watch his back in a combat situation. A revenge seeking girl her personality is similar to Ryu's so he feels a bit more comfortable striking up conversatons with her when they meet. If there was a student in Garden that someone would call Ryu's "Crush" many would agree that Amber Serenity is that person. Although neither of them really openly displays any signs of affection towards one another, it's not often that one of them is seen without the other (at least not short of one of them being sick or incapacitated). Though if anybody were to ask either of them it's unlikely that he or she would acknowledge it, not because of a lack of affection but because of a mutual sense of duty & respect. - http://ffviiirp.wikia.com/wiki/Amber_Serenity Camuel Moonwall - An 18 year old Katana swinging Cat guy & a fellow loner who's been Ryu's friend since their youth. Camuel joined Garden not long after Ryu did and they've been like brothers since. In the Bestiary & Card Club same as Ryu so he's always there to help him out when he really needs someone to watch his back. A man of few words Ryu affectionately calls him "The Crimson Fang", because of the use of his katana & his bright red trench coat. A somewhat timid person Ryu believes he is much braver than he allows himself to think that he is. Even though he appears to be a very quiet & shy person he is one of the few people that Ryu would want backing him up in a fight of any sort. [ Link - http://ffviiirp.wikia.com/wiki/Camuel_Moonwall ] Trent Pelleus - The caring & kind instructor of Balamb Garden's Indirect Magic course. Originally from Winhill, he left Winhill when he was younger to attend Garden where he became a SeeD and now an Instructor. Trent has memories of growing up in Winhill and living near the Burner family, & ofbabysitting Ryu when Ryu was only 4 years old. Though they've not seen each other for almost fourteen years, Trent maintains a kind friendly tone towards Ryu and treats him almost like a younger brother. Though Ryu doesn't remember much of Trent, he does call him "Uncle Trent" when they are not together on a professional level such as in class. Definately a father figure to many of the students in Garden who have trouble finding their way or are dealing with problems, and a man who nobody believes could do any real wrong regardless of his knowledge of status inflicting magics. Sales D. Kital - When someone coined the term "Sly as a Fox" they should have had Instructor Kital in their minds. A patient & knowledgeable individual whose talents lay in the area of combat using edged weaponry. Known by his students & his comrades as "The Golden Katana" his skills with the weapon of the same name have few if any equal. Suprisingly a friendly individual dispite the large scar across his face, most likely from combat with another swordsman. Ryu looks up to Sales more than anyone else as a Mentor & rolemodel, dispite being the son of a former SeeD. Being a beast-man himself Sales shows very little fear when confronted by monsters, however this could simply be due to his training as a SeeD operative & his seasoned skill in combat. There are very few things that seem to bother this man, but one in particular that even Ryu has noted are studetns who behave as if they have all the answers & all the skills regardless of if they really do. Rather than showing he is angry though Sales has been known to show the more arrogant students through hands-on interaction how much they still have to learn and why they are in his class. Felicia Asinia Deus - The Instructor of Offensive Magic's class, a woman with a stone emotionless face who fears little and respects few. She is called by what "friends", colleagues, & comrades she has as the "Crimson Queen", a title that noone should joke about or take lightly. If she had a good side the best way to stay on it would be to follow orders and not break protocol. The thing that angers her most is tardiness, only a fool would knowingly arrive late to any of her classes. She has a special means of casting her magics using Tarot cards as ameans of focusing her energies into whatever specific spell she wishes to cast. While most students fear Instructor Deus there are a few who mock her and act as if she's nothing to worry about, which to Ryu is never a wise choice. Ryu personally feels Instructor Deus's methods for teaching are to be admired and he makes apoint to always be early to her classes, which Instructor Deus seems to be irritated by as well but she seems to be irritated by most things good or bad. While the world has enjoyed 30 years of peace without another Sorceress making an appearance, if there was a woman who would be most likely to come off as her successor Deus would probably be the one that most would suspect. ' Kalas Eruthain - '''An 18 year old green haired young man born in the floating city to the south known as FIsherman's Horizon, he wields a long sword as his weapon of choice & most often dresses in a white coat. While to most Kalas is an easy going and spirited young man who just seems to enjoy life and all it has to offer, Ryu quite often sees him as his rival & feels he is too arrogant for his own good. Kalas tends to pick at Ryu in what he feels is good natured fun, however Ryu's serious personality usually creates tension which usually just ends up in arguments and has yet to result in any physical conflict. Some of the Garden Staff who have stayed with Garden since the end of the last Sorceress conflict thirty years ago, tend to call the relationship between the two young men a repeat of history, reminding them subtly of the confrontations between Seifer Almasy & Squall Leonhart. Thankfully both boys know better than to let their heated arguments result in fighting and neither are willing to deal with the Disciplinary Committe or the Head Master in order to prove who is better than who. However because they share classes & clubs together they tend to clash heads often. [ Link - http://ffviiirp.wikia.com/wiki/Kalas_Eruthain ] Gunblades & Limit Breaks Gunblades are rare and specialized weapons that only a very few people in the world are able to master and wield properly. Throughout the decades various models have been created using rare materials. Some of these weapons are antique and not really suitable for battle. Ryu being a Gunblade user collects these older models & newer models in order to expand his knowledge on the function of this specialized weapon. '''Aurora Gunblade' - 6 round limit gunblade, knuckle guard, 26 inch blade, leather wrapped handle, revolver-style round exchange. The Aurora is Ryu's favorite weapon of choice. One of the few items Ryu cherishes, it was the GunBlade his father had built for him when he joined Garden. Unlike most gunblades with just a single blade this weapon possesses a small secondary blade on the backside of the weapon. The purpose of this secondary blade is defensive in order to reduce dulling on the cutting edge while the weapon is being used for blocking attacks. Occasionally used in unison with the smaller "Revolver Gunblade" in order to perform Ryu's limit-break "Quick-Draw Combination". The steel chain & ring on the hilt of the gunblade is primarly for display purposes, but can be used in order to swing the weapon with greater velocity to strike surrounding enemies. While Ryu doesn't always like his father's militaristic style this weapon to him is a symbol of their family bond. Edge Carbine Gunblade - Rifle-style gunblade, 30 inch long blade, bolt action reload, 12 round limit, rifle-style extention runningalong blade to increase power. This particular style of gunblade is a bit different than the rest as it has a longer design & is constructed in a slightly different manner. Because it's based on a lever-action rifle it requires more focus to properly wield it. A more antiquated appearance gives this weapon a less intimidating look than what a "Typical" gunblade would have. Unlike most gunblades which are designd after hand-gun style weaponry, rifle-style gunblades like the Edge Carbine are much more difficult to have constructed & take more time to perfect. This special gunblade model was commissioned by Ryu & his father Darkus the end of Ryu's 7th year at Garden in anticipation of his becoming SeeD hopefully duringh is 8th year. While Ryu has the skill to use this weapon he prefers not to, this weapon he prefers to keep safe until the day he becomes a SeeD feeling that it is an honor not a priviledge to wield it. Revolver Gunblade - Small "Colt" style Revolver 6-Shooter gunblade with a small 18 inch blade,single handed quick draw weapon used for close quarters combat. Rarely carries it around with him or uses it was a gift from his father from his days as a SeeD during basic training. This Revolver Gunblade is similar in appearance to the weapon used by Squall Leonhart 30 years ago while he was a Balamb Garden student, however this model is more lightweight and is designed for single handed usage. Because this weapon is so much lighter and smaller than most other gunblade designs it requires much more maintainance & care to prevent a catastrophic break-down during combat. One positive advantage of using this Quick-Draw design gunblade is that it can be used in combination with other single-handed gunblades, however because the greatest amount of power comes from dual-handed techniques a combination move is very rarely able to be attempted in high stakes combat situations. Occasionally this weapon is used in Unison with the "Aurora Gunblade" to perform the limit break known as "Quick-Draw Combination" which is unique to Ryu Burner. Great Gunblade - Large broad-sword style Gunblade measuring aorund 5 feet long total with a 4 foot long double sided blade. the energy chamber or "barrel" runs between both edges and connects to the ammunition chamber which is designed similar to newer rifles in construction & rounds. The overall size & construct makes this weapon muchheavier than other gunblades, and the uniquely designed triggering mechanism unfortunately makes using the Gunblade power rounds more akward. Because this weapons specialty is so peculiar in design the wielder must make due most of the time using the maintained sharpness of the blade. Successful use of the triggering mechanism would require a fighter to have hand placed dangerously close to the blades edge while attacking, reducing the overall effectiveness of the attack capabilities. An unused weapon its size and design simply makes it to akward for Ryu to use in proper combat, he keeps it as a souvenir of the various Gunblade types that do exhist in the world, even though the materials required to construct them are rare and usually hard to come by. '''Quick-Draw Combination : '''A limit-break move unique to Ryu Burner. The technique utilizes the use of two completely differently designed gunblades, the Aurora & the Revolver. Holding the Aurora in the right hand the left hand quick-draws the Revolver from a small holster located on the right hip of Ryu's attire. Using quick reflexes & movements both weapons are used to deal multiple strikes on an enemy, the smaller size of Revolver helps to increase the number of attacks & confuse the target so it cannot properly defend itself. The finishing blow is dealt after Ryu leaps into the air flipping multiple times in a canon-ball style mid-air, afterwards both weapons are swung downwards with greater velocity & cutting power the Revolver is then holstered again leaving only Aurora in hand. Category:Student